PROJECT SUMMARY (Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core) The research proposed in The MD Anderson Cancer Center Prostate Cancer SPORE encompasses a broad range of activities, including studies of cell lines and animal models and clinical trials. These studies will generate many different types of data, including clinical, epidemiological, biochemical, immunohistochemical, pharmacokinetic, genotypic, and immunologic data. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core for the Prostate Cancer SPORE has been a comprehensive resource for the biostatistic and bioinformatic needs that arise within the SPORE. This resource has the flexibility to match personnel with the evolving needs of the SPORE projects. We are able to incorporate sound experimental design principles within each project to enhance the interpretability of the study results, carry out data analyses using appropriate statistical methodology, and contribute to the interpretation of results via written reports and frequent interaction with project investigators. We can match core personnel with the expertise required in a specific area of a SPORE project to efficiently meet the ongoing needs of the multiple components of the projects. The specific aims of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core are as follows. 1) Provide guidance in the design and conduct of clinical trials and other experiments (including high-dimensional genomic and proteomic studies) arising from the ongoing research of the SPORE. 2) Provide innovative and tailored statistical modeling, simulation techniques, and data analyses as needed for the main projects, developmental research and career development projects, and other cores to achieve their specific aims. 3) Ensure that the results of all projects are based on well-designed experiments and are appropriately interpreted. 4) Provide guidance in the design and use of an information system to store appropriate data generated by all projects; develop integrated computational libraries and tools for producing documented, reproducible statistical and bioinformatic analyses; and support the use of these tools for analyses conducted by and on behalf of the projects.